


Defiler

by beekeepercain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Biting, Come Shot, Control, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scratching, Sexual Experimentation, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean had always been very vanilla - nearly ridiculously so. His life was so full of all kinds of twisted crap and sickening, absolute power settings that it sometimes seemed to be based entirely upon them, and he wanted none of that in his bedroom if only he could avoid it. Castiel, however, was changing him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiler

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that I wrote and sent this to my friend to read while she was teaching a class of high schoolers. **I regret nothing.**

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Dean had always been very vanilla - nearly ridiculously so. His life was so full of twisted crap and sickening, absolute power settings that it was basically based entirely upon them, and he wanted none of that in his bedroom if only he could avoid it. Castiel, however, was changing him. At first their sex had been very old-fashioned and basic. They touched, they explored, they enjoyed. For a long while, even intercourse had been a rare treat. Within a year, Dean had noticed the first changes. Perhaps it was the trust that brought them on - he'd never had a relationship last this long, and that alone could have been the trigger for his growing curiosity and need for exploring the formerly untouched and unimagined possibilities. But soon he'd started noticing patterns forming. It had begun nearly unnoticeably: sometimes he'd grab the angel's hair and pull, or he could scratch a little too deep at his back, or maybe he'd bruise the older's neck with a passionate kiss and a playful, yet a little too bold, bite.  
That sort of things happened to everyone, they were normal. The difference was that for him, they were scraping at the surface of something more, something he'd buried deep inside him in secret from himself and forgotten, or perhaps he'd never even known it existed. Perhaps he'd never gotten a chance to acknowledge it at all.

Castiel was too willing to let him explore, he even seemed to encourage it, his body language speaking of need and pleasure in growing volumes each time Dean dared to push their limits. He stretched them, expecting to find the wall one day, but the older did not seem bothered at all. In fact, Dean got quite the opposite message from him no matter how daring his most recent endeavour had been. So they started leaving the bed bruised and torn and aching, yet thoroughly satisfied... and hungering for more.  
Days were a necessary evil in between the nights, as they seemed to have started living only for the latter, the private moments they shared alone with one another, playing dare in the dark.

Not much later, the game had changed, it had become less about physical control and more about something Dean could not yet identify. He started seeking out ways to mark the angel his own, bruising and scratching more often than using his body for pinning the male down or pulling his hair to express direct, active domination over him. That was closer - it brought a sense of relief to him, taught him to trust in his own strength and satisfied his primal need for reinforcing, or perhaps figuring out, the pecking order in their relationship. Yet it wasn't the thing he was looking for, not quite.

He'd made Castiel curious, too.  
The angel offered himself to Dean more often than ever before, as if he was just as impatient to find out what they were chasing after. Then, just when Dean had started to grow frustrated at his own seeming incapability to figure himself out, it hit him one night.

It wasn't about control. It was, in part, about ownership and branding, but not as much as he'd previously thought, which was why the acts he'd committed did not bring him the release he was expecting. More than any of that, it had to do with Castiel's divinity, his natural superiority to Dean, his holiness and purity. More than anything else, Dean wanted to drag him down to his level. He wanted to defile him, teach him lust and show him just how good sinning could make him feel. He wanted to pull out the angel's grace and make him forget it had ever even existed at all.

His fingers trembled when he reached to caress Castiel's hair. Their eyes had met and the look they shared was oddly decisive and final. It gave Dean confidence, with which he guided the older's mouth down upon his erection. He'd never had to ask twice, and this time wasn't any different in that aspect, yet he felt anxious and excited about it, fearing he might have to explain. Of course he didn't.  
The feel of the other's lips around his length had a tendency to wipe his mind empty of thought and turn his insides into a burning pit of need and desire, and that was exactly what followed now. He could barely breathe when the older sucked him off, his fingers still wound up in the other's hair, pushing and rubbing demandingly as his body jerked and shivered in tune to the waves of pleasure flooding him from the inside. It didn't take long for him to be right at the edge already.  
This time, however, he never warned the angel.  
He held his head down with both hands - never pressing, merely making sure that if he'd try to pull away, he wouldn't get far. Simply knowing he was doing this, that it was really happening, was enough to set Dean off and rush a violent, exploding sort of an orgasm that left him breathless and choking.

His hands relaxed and fell through the older's hair down onto the bed. Through the mist partially blocking his vision he could see the angel's condescending stare. It prompted a grin on his face and with a weary hand he reached for the male's shoulder to pull himself into an upright position. At first, he was nearly paralyzed at the thought of actually looking at the other, and when he did look, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. It was perfect. The whole scenery was _perfect_.  
Heartbeat racing, he dragged a finger across Castiel's glittering wet lips, pushing through the thick mixture of saliva and...  
"Open your mouth. Please."

A mildly annoyed huff hit the back of Dean's hand and he smiled absently at the message it delivered. Castiel did open his mouth - his expression never turned less judgemental despite it, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He laid his palm over the older's cheek and looked him in the eye.  
"You are perfect," he grunted softly.  
Then he let his hand fall back down until his fingertip pressed against the other's lower lip again. He pushed down at it suggestively and the angel obeyed, opening his mouth more until Dean was satisfied. The younger didn't notice he was holding his breath before it broke out in an awed sigh as Castiel stuck out his tongue just enough for Dean to see it, perhaps to mock him or simply to see how he'd react to the sight of the pearl-white layer of watered-down cum over it. Either way he seemed satisfied with the reaction he got, and even though the younger's body was still exhausted and hot and heavy, he felt extremely aroused again. The feeling echoed a weary response from his body.

He barely had the self-control to speak.  
"Swallow."

Dean had never seen a smirk like this one on Castiel's lips. He looked extremely pleased with himself and the mocking tone of his expression was now as clear as day as he eyed Dean challengingly. And he swallowed.  
Then he licked his lips for good measure, the smirk over his features quickly turning into a grin.  
Everything about him radiated superiority now, yet suddenly that was all Dean desired - to submit, to take his place down there, to be the one dominated.  
He closed his eyes and waited for a sign.


End file.
